


Under the Mistletoe

by khurst



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mistletoe, Yule Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: J/C Yule-fluff drabble.Happy winter solstice everyone!





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Helen encouraged me to try my hand at dribbles and my muse was awake barely long enough to squeeze out 100 words, so here you go: 100 words for Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah or whatever holiday you celebrate.
> 
> PS: The mistletoe is not a Christian tradition, but a Yule tradition! Every year from December 1st until January 6th couples can be found kissing under a mistletoe as it is said that those who kiss under the mistletoe will stay together happily forever.
> 
> It's not entirely clear where the tradition comes from, if it's from the Scandinavian peace treaty and the original peace kiss or the Greek tradition of saturnalia - who knows? Who cares?

Six years of defying gravity. 

Their orbit invariably narrowing despite her carefully upheld inertia. 

Three hours of meticulous consideration of the temporary local flora. 

In the end all it takes is one single moment of inattentiveness, a fleeting moment of letting himself get carelessly wrapped up in her scintillating presence. 

A step back to keep from becoming Icarus to her sun. 

A hand against his heart scorching, and then…

…a juncture in their rigorously maintained, fragile construct of push-and-pull as their lips touch with unexpected force and her warmly whispered, “One has to choose wisely which traditions to break with.”


End file.
